


Pastel de Manzana

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Perfect drabbles, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La receta para un pastel de manzana acompañada por 10 perfect drabbles,  100 palabras cada uno y un drabble extra. MiloxCamus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel de Manzana

_200 gramos de mantequilla_

A veces sus manos recorrían su espalda.

A veces, sólo a veces, aquel contacto resultaba en un ligero escalofrío que viajaba a través de toda su columna.

Llegó una ocasión, sin embargo, cuando el escalofrío fue reemplazado por un espasmo.

Incontrolable. Inesperado. Camus tardó mucho tiempo en perdonarse aquel descuido.

Afortunadamente el tiempo pasó y llegó a aceptarlo como parte de sí mismo.

-"Soy como una barra de mantequilla en tus manos."- Le admitió una vez. –"Tan sólo me tocas por unos segundos y reblandezco."

-"No es mi culpa."- Continuó él. –"Tú ya eras como la mantequilla: suave y delicioso."

* * *

_1 lata de leche condensada_

Miró su cuello con interés, maravillado por las decenas de gotitas de sudor que se tambaleaban torpemente hacia su nuca.

-"Hace un calor terrible, ¿no es así?"- Comentó Milo mientras secaba con un pañuelo de tela las gotas que ya colmaban tanto su cuello como su frente.

Camus se sintió ligeramente molesto. Él no tenía derecho a retirar de un modo tan cruel aquellas partículas de condensación que tan delicadamente besaban su piel.

-"¿Camus?"- Insistió él, ávido por una respuesta que ya se imaginaba. –"¿Tú no tienes calor?"

Camus desvió la mirada ocultando el sonrose de sus mejillas.

-"Si. Bastante."

* * *

_5 huevos_

-"¿Por qué en día de pascua los conejos ponen huevos?"

-"No seas ridículo. Los conejos nunca ponen huevos."

-"Ya sé. Pero, ¿por qué en pascua hay tantos conejos con canastas de huevos?"

-"Tampoco hay conejos con canastas de huevos. Son sólo dibujos."

-"Pero, ¿por qué hay dibujos con conejos cargando canastas con huevos?"

Camus calló por unos instantes, reprochándose a sí mismo por no saber la respuesta.

-"¿Qué importa?"- Fue su forma de escapar. –"Nunca encontrarás huevos decorados en el jardín de tu Templo."

-"No."- Milo admitió. –"Pero es mejor así. Si un conejo pusiera un huevo, no quisiera probarlo."

* * *

_2 tazas de harina_

Eran los detalles, pensó Milo, los que hacían su relación con el Santo de Acuario algo tan satisfactorio.

Las caricias eran maravillosas, las conversaciones perfectas, los silencios fascinantes.

Sin embargo, los detalles le parecían aún más importantes. Más indispensables.

Como el modo en el que Camus subía sus cejas en señal de asombro. Como cuando le daba ese hipo que duraba casi horas. Como cuando acomodaba su cabello por detrás de su oreja derecha.

-"Son la harina que une el pastel."- Declaró.

Lo dulce y lo salado se alternaban de cuando en cuando pero, ¿los detalles?, esos siempre estaban ahí.

* * *

_¼ de cucharadita de sal_

-"¡Tú!"- Exclamó Camus una cierta tarde. –"¡Siempre todo tiene que ser sobre el gran Milo de Escorpio!"

Éste bajó su mirada pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño. No aceptaría reproches de nadie. Ni siquiera del hombre a quien más quería de todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera a quien quería más que a sí mismo.

Camus siguió hablando. Milo dejó de prestar atención.

No era que todo se tratara de él, tan solo era que tenía que hablar mucho de sí mismo o de lo contrario se olvidaría de su propia esencia hundido en la vasija del Santo de Acuario.

* * *

_1 cucharadita de polvo para hornear_

La temperatura subía con rapidez.

Las raíces de sus cabellos, totalmente empapadas, se deslizaban de arriba a abajo refrescando su cabeza, provocándole escalofríos y una sensación extraña.

Como un sueño.

El vaivén acalorado, los sonidos difusos, los sentimientos que explotaban para luego desaparecer junto con las sensaciones en sus extremidades.

Sentirse fuera de este mundo, olvidarlo todo y sólo sentir.

El cuerpo que subía lentamente.

El cuerpo que bajaba con rapidez.

Todo aquello iniciado por una chispa.

Sólo una chispa era necesaria.

A veces era un susurro secreto.

Otras un toque especial.

Y algunas, sólo algunas, bastaba con una mirada.

* * *

_1 taza de nueces picadas_

-"¿No te gustaban las nueces?"- Preguntó uno tras ver cómo el otro quitaba los pequeños cuartitos de nueces esparcidos sobre su helado.

-"Me gustan, pero no en los postres."

A Camus le irritó aquel melindre.

-"Las nueces siempre son nueces, no importa en dónde estén."

-"¿Qué tal el chocolate? Siempre es chocolate pero no por eso se lo pones a la carne."

-"En algunas culturas es muy común el condimentar carne con salsa de chocolate."

Milo exhaló pesadamente y le dio un bocado a su postre.

-"¿Siempre tienes qué tener la última palabra?"

Camus se alzó de hombros.

-"Por supuesto."

* * *

_4 manzanas peladas y ralladas_

-"¿Qué se siente tener nombre de fruta?"

Milo puso su lectura a un lado, considerando que aquella pregunta era lo suficientemente interesante como para ser respondida. Sin embargo, por más que intentó hallar una respuesta interesante, no la obtuvo. ¿Cómo podía? No tenía puntos de comparación.

-"No lo sé."- Calló por unos instantes. –"¿Qué se siente tener el nombre del apellido de un escritor francés?"

-"Creo que tampoco lo sé."- Pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja. –"Supongo que a alguien le pareció una buena idea."

-"Bueno, está bien. De todos modos no tienes cara de Albert."

* * *

_½ taza de agua_

-"Realmente disfruto mi tiempo sin ti."

Milo le miró por varios segundos sin molestarse en ocultar su indignación. Arrugó su nariz, frunció el ceño y torció la boca.

-"¿Se supone que eso es algo bueno?"- Tuvo que preguntar al notar que la serena sonrisa de su compañero no desaparecía.

-"Creo que sí."- Si bien no sonó muy convencido, su tono fue más bien de indiferencia. –"Cuando no estoy contigo me da sed."- Milo arqueó la ceja. –"Y cuando vuelvo a verte es como un oasis."- Asintió un par de veces. -"El agua es más fresca cuando se toma con sed."

* * *

_licor de manzana al gusto_

-"Creo que has bebido demasiado."- Señaló Milo bastante divertido de la situación: Camus desparramado sobre el sofá, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una maravillosa sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-"No es cierto."

-"Claro que sí."- Rió. –"Apuesto a que ni siquiera podrías decir el abecedario."

-"El abecedario."

Aún riendo, Milo estiró su mano hacia la angosta botella sobre la mesa de la sala y se sirvió un nuevo trago. El tercer 'último' trago que tomaría esa noche.

-"Eres adorable cuando estás borracho."

-"Yo siempre soy adorable."

Milo terminó su trago de una sentada y asintió.

Los borrachos siempre hablaban con la verdad.

* * *

_Preparación:_

_1.- Bate la mantequilla hasta acremarla, agrega la leche condensada y los huevos uno a uno._

_2.- Cierne la harina con la sal y el polvo para hornear, incorpora a lo anterior._

_3.- Añade la nuez y las manzanas y sigue mezclando hasta que obtengas una pasta homogénea._

_4.- Vacía al molde engrasado y hornea a 180°C durante una hora._

_5.- Hierve el agua, déjala enfriar y vierte el licor de manzana._

_6.- Deja enfriar el pan, desmolda, báñalo con el licor de manzana y decóralo al gusto._

-"¿Milo?"

-"¿Mh?"

-"¿Aún hay pastel?"

-"Creo que no."- Pausa. –"¿Tienes hambre?"

-"Un poco."

-"Ya veo."- Silencio. El sonido de una sábana de algodón revolviéndose sobre sí misma. –"Habrá que distraerte entonces. No podremos comprar nada sino hasta mañana."

Silencio.

Silencio.

El pastel no volvió a ser mencionado por el resto de la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue hecho para un intercambio del foro ss yaoi fanwork y quedó dedicado a Caballero de Jamir. El intercambio se basaba en que cada quien decía un postre que le gustaba y a quien le tocara, haría un fic inspirándose en ese postre. Ella eligió el pastelito de manzana y bueh... esta me pareció una buena idea porque casi no hay fics tipo vignette en este fandom. Cursilón el fic pero me gustó mucho. Es de mis trabajos favoritos. =3 No me hago responsable por la receta. Yo nunca la he intentado y no sé si funcione. Les digo porque la saqué de internet y en mi experiencia casi todas esas recetas nececitan modificaciones.


End file.
